1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner set for electrostatic image development, a developer set for electrostatic image development, a process cartridge set, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses represented by printers and copying machines have been widely popularized, and technologies related to various elements that constitute the image forming apparatuses have also been widely distributed. Among those image forming apparatuses, in many of image forming apparatuses employing an electrophotographic system, a pattern to be printed is formed by electrically charging a photoreceptor (image holding member) using a charging apparatus, and forming an electrostatic latent image having a potential that is different from the ambient potential, on the charged photoreceptor. The electrostatic latent image thus formed is developed with a toner, and then is finally transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording paper.